


Fuck

by Elyssian



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Elyssian
Summary: Crack drabble





	Fuck

He never really admit it but Wade did enjoy a form of connection to Francis.

Back when he was in super mutation slash torture treatment? He had so much good sass material he was pretty sure Francis enjoyed too. Guessing his name had been a great series of bonding sessions. (That led to pretty bad torture sessions but hey, every relationship has it's up and downs!)

Back when he was hunting the motherfucker's ass down? If they'd met and had been the types of guys to do so, it would've led to some great hate sex. Fortunately, they weren't those kinds of guys. Also, Wade wouldn't fuck anyone with his face at that moment, not even with a three-inch thick condom.

But their greatest bonding moment? When Wade had him pinned, arms broken with a gun to the face.

“Four or five moments!”

Francis gave him the eyes, clear with a message Wade understood too well.

“When you choose to be a better man-”

Wade nodded solemnly, and Francis slightly inclined his head. He tried sending out the message.

I totally understand how you feel bro.

Francis replied with, For fucks sake just do it already.

“-and spare an enemy before you-”

Wade shot Francis's brains out. No brain matter got on his suit. Some of it got on Colossus's shoes though. He wished he could shoot his own brain out but, well. Oh and then Colossus puked.

“Why did you do that?”

Wade flung his hands up.

“Well you were droning on and on!”


End file.
